Re Writing Your Destiny
by JackFrostLover14
Summary: They told him everything was waiting for him, they told him everything was set in stone. He was convinced he'd have to follow in his father's foot steps. . . That was until he saw her, and noticed she was a royal with a rebel cause. Daring Charming/ Oc, Dexter Charming/ Raven Queen
1. Prologue

He looked at the golden blonde hair girl with wide eyes as she walked to her new locker with another man in her company. Cupid noticed that Apple's ex; Daring was jealous the last time she had seen this much jealously from one being it was from Clawd Wolf on his ghoul friend's 1600 th birthday. So Cupid had hatched an idea on how to help him woo so to speak the new gal of Ever After High

"Ya know if you want to get her attention figure out what she likes Daring"

"I'm Charming I don't need to woo her she should like me" Cupid shook her curly pink hair

"When are you going to realize she doesn't know you for one, and two I don't think every girl here's going to like you Daring" Daring, and Cupid watched as Dexter; Daring's brother walked over to her

"Name's Dexter milady" He smiled at her

"Pleased to meet you I'm Blair" I replied

"So you come here often?" He asked I giggled

"Your funny, and No its my first day here I'm a transfer from an all girls' school"

"Really maybe I could show you around this place"

"I'd love that Dexter"


	2. Chapter 1-Rumor Has It

I sighed as I fixed my golden hair up into a high pony tail, and brushed my snowy white bangs off to the sides

"Miss Knight please report to the Headmistress's office" I heard the intercom say _'Oh brother' _I thought to myself as I left my dorm room, and headed to Ms. Privet's office. As I walked thru the hallways of the Gardania palace I passed the Headmistress's golden retriever; Prince, Prince I noticed was not only following me, but wagging that golden tail of his, I knelt down to pet him as I continued thru the palace of Gardania.

'_Woe Gardania's palace is quite huge'_ I thought to myself

Meanwhile at Ever After High

Raven Queen was busy looking thru her locker whilst she over heard Apple White talking with Briar Beauty, and Blondie Locks about the rumors that were now going around

" I can't believe it I hope it's a guy I love them" Apple said, Raven shook her jet black purple high lighted locks

"I hope it's a girl" One of the guys said '_Oh brother' _Raven thought as she shut her locker, and walked up to the girls

"So what's up Apple?"

"Didn't you hear there's going to be a new transfer student here soon!" Raven eyes went wide

"Really I haven't a clue, so does anyone have a clue when he, or she will be coming?"

"Oooh I feel in the mood for a part-y!" Maddie yelled, Raven smiled as she shook she black head.

Ever After High

As the girls and guys at Ever After High chatted about the new transfer student I had just entered the Headmistress's office along with Prince

"Um you wanted to see me?" I asked

"Ah yes Blair I have some news for you" I gulped

"Am I in trouble?"

"Oh dear no, its just another school has caught your attention, and the headmaster wants you to addend his unique school."

"Oh why is that?" I asked again

"You're a royal Blair, and he wants you for some reason though seeing how I'm not trusting this man the Prince Charming Academy has already volunteered a Prince in training to accompany you there, and your stay at the school for the next month."

"A month are you serious? I thought I was doing great I mean I did trip the first time during Dance class, and I said I was sorry"

"Dear calm down Blair you're not in trouble, I'm giving you a choice to choose weather you wish to stay here, or addend this new school"

"Ok well that's good so when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning, you are dismissed from your classes to get you things packed"

"Thank you headmistress" I said as I took off for my dorm room it was the same one I was sharing with Delancy, and Porita

"Woe what's the rush Blair?" Delancy asked me

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning after breakfast"

"Oh" As I packed up my things in my icy blue trunk, Delancy threw something towards me, my right hand went up, and caught it

"What's this for?"

"Its for you it's a Mirror phone"

"Oh um thanks I guess"

"Don't mention it" There was a light knock upon the door, Delancy opened the door only to see her mother; Dame Devin standing there I had been here for only a few months to know to not anger Dame Devin rumor had it she was out to get my friend; Blair Willows whom is said to be a commoner. To be honest I didn't see the difference between the two I mean I grew up around commoners my entire life.

"How are you girls tonight?" Dame Devin asked me mainly I looked over at Delancy whom answered

"We're fine mother"

"I heard Blair is leaving tomorrow morning" She replied

"Yeah to addend some fancy elite boarding school in the clearing of a woods" I told her

"Oh my dear I thought she meant Ms. Willows not you well sorry to hear that you'll be leaving us so soon as a farewell gift I want you to have this" Dame Devin gave me a box, and inside was a snow leopard female cub, on the other side lay a male cub

"Aw why thank you Dame Devin I love them" I wasn't one to hug professors, but I hugged her anyways

"Oh my" Was all she said

"Hmm the male will be called Jack, "

"How's Neka, or Briar for the girl?" Delancy asked me

"Briar it is than" The female snow leopard cub opened her pale Lavender eyes, and looked up at me "Well aren't you a cutie"

"Oh there's one more thing their father" As soon as she said that a huge snow leopard male came walking into the room, my eyes went wide

"No freaking way, I'll call you Nicholas no wait Louie after that King Louise dude" The father leopard looked up at me, and licked my right hand, but snarled at Dame Devin the afternoon carried on until it was time for all the princesses in training along with the lady royals to go to bed. I yawned tomorrow I'd be in another school with both genders which was going to take time getting use to for me seeing how I was now attending an all girls' school. We see the guys from Prince Charming Academy at least twice maybe three times a year before the Heir is crowned. I yawned again just before I brushed my teeth, and went to bed with the three snow leopards by the end of my bed. The night went by rather fast to which I was deeply upset, but smiled a bit as the morning hues danced across the room earning upset groans from my two room mates. The snow leopards I noticed where walking around the palace as I got out from the comfort of my bed, grabbed my uniform, and hit the shower, once done with my morning duties I went down, and joined the other girls for our morning meal as I sat down by Princess Isla the Head Mistress began to talk about what lay in our futures than she looked at me

"I'm sorry to say that our own Princess in training Blair Knight will longer be staying with us" I noticed that pretty much everyone was torn up about this huge, and sudden news

"Why not?" I heard some girl reply

"Another elite school wants her to addend their school instead of ours" I hated the fact the she put the spot light on me, but I had a feeling Dame Devin was behind it so I let it go for now after our morning meal was finished I left the palace dinning room, and went back to my dorm room to get ready for the leave, I then saw Briar chewing on my book, and laughed a bit as I walked over, and picked her up

"What am I going to do with you Briar?" I asked her, she just looked up at me with her purple eyes once I finished packing my things I saw a carriage outside along with some young man on the seat holding the reins to what looked like white winged horses with horns. '_No way it just can't be is it?' _I asked myself the young man jumped down from the seat, and waltzed right into the palace

"Would there happen to be a Miss Knight here?" He asked, I blinked

"That would be me" I said to him, the next part shocked me he bowed down to me

"Mi Lady your carriage a waits you" He smiled just a wee bit, and helped me carry my things to the carriage the snow leopards followed 'I'm Grimm, Hugo Grimm" He replied

"You mean as in the Brothers' Grimm?" I asked now very curious

"That would be them The brothers run the school the eldest Grimm is our Head Master, and as for his younger brother well no one has seen him in years not since he went down to the Vault of Lost Stories"

"You think he might be stuck there?" I asked him, Hugo looked at me

"Now that you mention it he just might be, I see that you wear furs"

"Yeah, but its fake I don't harm living things"

"I take it you love polar bears" I nodded

"You have no idea I take it you'll be accompanying me to this elite school?"

"I'm suppose to yes, but I seen I've been beaten to it by a blonde hair young man" I turned around only to see Prince Nicolas standing there

"I thought you had a date with Blair Willows?" I asked the Prince

"I do, but I'll be accompanying you only for a month than I'll be back to the Prince's Academy "

"Um ok, Hugo may I ask what the name of this school is called?" I asked him

"Of course its called Ever After High" He told me

"But why who in the world of story legends came up with that name?" He chuckled

"Head Master Grimm, you are a royal are you not?"

"Royal with a rebel's heart"

"And whose your father?"

"The Polar Bear King"

"I see I think I remember hearing about him if memory serves me well wasn't he a king that was curse as a Polar bear for several cycles until he found his one true love, and she finally broke the curse once the old hag was dead?"

"Yes tis true he's my father, the princess is my mother, and the three young girls now grown would be my older sisters"

"And here I thought it was a myth" I laughed

"Hah its more then just a myth, or some fairy tale its real Hugo"

"What about Peter Pan, and Jack Frost hmm?" I heard Nick ask us

"I'm sure they are real as well just like you, and I are real"

"So what about Neverland?" I laughed again

"Its real Nick just look for the second star to the right, and you follow that, and I bet you'll find it as well as Captain Hook" Hugo shook his long shoulder length dark brown hair, as he gave me something

"Its your classes"

"Oh" I opened it and saw I had

1) Muse-ic class(Dexter, Kitty, and Raven)

2)Science(Kitty, Apple, Briar, and Maddie)

3)Grimm-nastics(Hopper, Daring, Hugo, Briar, and Cerise)

Lunch

4)Cooking Class-ic(Daring, Cupid, Hunter, Ashlynn)

5)Che-myth-stry(Maddie, Raven, Daring, and Isla)

"Who are these people?"

"You mean the students in your classes?"

"Yes" Hugo sighed

"Dexter, and Daring are the only sons of King Charming, Apple White is Snow White' s daughter, Raven Queen. . ."

"Wait don't tell me an evil queen is her mother?"

"Yes it seems you know your fairy tales well" I giggled

"So that means Hopper is the son to a Frog King, Hunter son of an Huntsman, Cerise, and Isla daughters of Red Hood, which leaves Maddie, you, kitty, and Ashlynn"

"Maddie is Mad Hatter's daughter, Kitty is from Wonderland, and Ashlynn is Cindy's daughter as for Cupid she's Eros's adopted daughter, and me I'm the son of Gretel whom is a good witch who happens to be a witch hunter. Isla is my girlfriend who are you dating?"

"Me my story romance status is single"

"Keep telling yourself that Knight" I heard Nick reply I snarled which sounded like a polar bear the guys looked at me

"So that's why you're the daughter of the Polar bear king" I heard Nick reply a bit shocked as Hugo looked over at me "You're a damn polar bear" I felt hurt

"I'd advice you to leave her alone Nick"

"Or else what?" Hugo just smiled a bit demonically, and a bluish black sphere appeared in his right hand palm up

"You don't want to mess with a dealer in black magic" Nick backed up

"You're a witch" Another male laughed

"Yo bro Head Master Grimm is going to be outrageously mad at us for being late"

"Hang on Edmund" Hugo replied back to the guy called Edmund, Hugo sighed as he helped me put my things on the back of the carriage, the one called Edmund jumped down I noticed that unlike Hugo; Edmund wore mainly red, and black

"I'd advice you to not mess with the Princess of the North" Edmund said standing a bit in front of me this caused Nick to back up, and run back into the palace like a girl "Name's Edmund mi lady" He smiled

"Thanks Edmund"

"Pleased to be meeting a Princess whose a royal"

"A royal with the heart of a rebel!" Hugo, and Edmund's eyes went wide

"What?" I asked

"Nothing its just your either a royal, or rebel, not a bit of both" Edmund said

"Your sister Isla's a bit of both Ed"

"Well that's news to me Hu" I laughed Hugo noticed I still wore the Palace uniform for the Princess', and Lady Royals "You might want to change mi lady" Edmund said to me nicely I nodded, and went to change when I came back I was wearing an ice blue no sleeve dress with white fur trimming on the bottom of the dress along with light blue tights, and snow boots that came up to my knees a deep teal bracelet was on my right wrist and an ice diamond crystal crown/ headband was what I wore to show I was in deed a royal I also wore a pair of ice blue ice diamond earrings in my ears around my neck was a crystal diamond necklace/ amulet this allowed me to stay in my human form. Their jaws dropped

"Well seeing how I'm a princess from the North I might as well look the part right?"

"Of course. . ." Hugo stuttered

"What ever you say" I just shook my golden hair as I helped them place the last of my things in the metal box behind the winged unicorn pulled carriage once that was done; Edmund opened the door for me

"Mi lady ever after high awaits" Edmund said I stepped into the carriage followed by my two snow leopard cubs

"Thank you kind sir" Edmund shut the door, and noticed the father snow leopard was standing behind the carriage "Louie!" I heard him snarl, Edmund waited for him to get in, and shut the door as he, and Hugo went up to the seat in front of the carriage near the wing unicorns once everyone was settled the unicorns began to run down the paved road flipping the wings as they did a while after we where fly high above the clouds and above the Gardania palace as well as their town. I laughed as I reached out, and touched the fluffy white clouds they felt like cotton candy.

Ever After High

As the carriage flew above all of Gardania Head Master Grimm had the student body of Ever After High meet in the school's theater to give them the good news

"Now as you may know we will be getting a new transfer student here in a few hours I want everyone, and I mean everyone to be on your best behavior the new student will only be here for a month till he/ she decides to stay, or go. I myself would prefer for them to stay here, but I will agree if they plan to leave this school once the month is up" Apple's left hand went up

"Headmaster Grimm?"

"Yes what is it Apple?"

"I thought there would only be one new student"

"There is only one"

"So why do you keep saying they?"

"I'm not sure if it will be a male, or female student as I said before he/ she will be here in a few hours so be on your best behavior all of you" After the long hour speech about the new student the student body left, and returned to the second period classes. Apple sighed she didn't quite understand the head master which was bothering her to no end her ex boyfriend; Daring noticed this, and walked up to her.

"What's wrong Apple?"

"What if this new guy, or girl is like Raven" Daring sighed not that he cared about the guy he wanted a new girlfriend he couldn't have Apple back she cheated on him with Nolan, and he couldn't really see himself with Raven, or Cerise. He wanted something fresh, a hot looking girl beside Bo whom was the daughter of the Bo Peep from the nursery rhyme, and seeing how Daring was the most popular guy in all Ever After High he usually got what he wanted

"Well than that's something we'll work on when she, or he gets here, besides all is far in love, and war Apple my sweets" Apple smiled a bit

"Daring"

"Hmm what is it?" He asked

"I'm sorry for hurting you" He sighed

"I know Apple I know" Daring knew all to well he had seen her kissing Nolan in their "spot" he had been upset, and hurt in a matter of speaking Daring was still hurting, but being the guy he was he never let it show.

Little did he know he'd be showing those feelings soon to the new student whom no one not even Milton Grimm knew the only person at Ever After High that knew was Giles Grimm the Head Master's younger brother whom was under the school in the Vault of Lost Tales

Ever After High

I gasped as we flew over a huge mountain with what looked to be a large castle upon the top of it

"Welcome mi lady to Ever After High" Edmund said

"Why thank you Edmund"

"Wait until you see its enchanted forest" Hugo said my eyes went wide

"An Enchanted forest? You've got to be kidding me"

"Nope its enchanted alright"

Ever After High

As we flew over Ever After High, Daring was heading outside for his next class; Grimm-nastics he sighed he could understand why Apple would do that to him they were the 'IT' couple of Ever After High

Ever After High

Meanwhile as Daring headed to his third period class the carriage took a sharp right, and Briar went flying out of the carriage window I screamed little did I know a prince charming would save her

Ever After High

While the carriage flew down, Briar ended up thrown threw the window Daring heard a girl's scream, but didn't see her instead he ended up catching a snow leopard cub as she dropped from the sky once the carriage landed. The two guys jumped down, and helped the girl from the carriage the remaining snow leopards jumped down from the carriage, and took off into the forest.

Ever After High

I looked around, and tried to find my female snow leopard cub and I saw a blonde hair guy with a sports jacket on that had the letters EA on the upper shoulders

"Briar!" I yelled "Where are you?" The blonde looked at me from a distance


End file.
